Piccolo vs. Frost! Stake It All on the Special Beam Cannon!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = ピッコロＶＳフロスト　魔貫光殺砲にすべてをかけろ！ |Rōmaji title = Pikkoro Tai Furosuto　Makankōsappō ni Subete o Kakero! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 34 |Saga = Universe 6 Saga |Manga = "Frost's True Form" |Airdate = March 6, 2016 |Previous = Be Surprised, Universe 6! This is Super Saiyan Son Goku! |Next = Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle }} "Piccolo Vs. Frost - Put It All on the Special Beam Cannon!" (ピッコロＶＳフロスト　魔貫光殺砲にすべてをかけろ！, Pikkoro Tai Furosuto　Makankōsappō ni Subete o Kakero!) is the thirty-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is March 6, 2016. Summary Goku loses to Frost due to a ring out. Everyone is shocked that Goku lost to him but of course, Champa and Cabba are glad he won. Chi-Chi runs to check up on Goku. When Goku wakes up, he is unaware of where he is and eventually realizes he lost. Chi-Chi cries and hugs Goku as she thought that Goku was dead. Frost checks up on Goku to see if he's okay and he congratulates Goku for giving him an agonizing but fun match. He even raises Goku's hand while the audience is applauding them. Goku takes Chi-Chi back to her seat and goes to Whis and Beerus. Beerus is angry with Goku, saying if he could've used his full power and won easily. Goku explains that he thought Super Saiyan was enough to handle Frost. Goku then claims that he will win next time, but Beerus thinks the matches should be his only concern at the moment. Champa calls out Beerus and taunts him due to his team's recent win. Beerus is angry at first, but laughs it off because Whis wants him to calm himself. The referee calls the next match: Frost and Universe 7's next contestant, Piccolo. Piccolo asks Goku if he has a chance against Frost, but Goku bluntly assures him that he cannot win, saying the most he could do is lower Frost's stamina in preparation for his next fight with Vegeta. Piccolo then flies down to the arena for his match. Piccolo is curious if Frost is going to continue fighting in his final form. Frost replies he doesn't have enough power to kill him, but he certainly doesn't plan on losing. Piccolo takes off his weighted garments, which fall and land on the referee. Vegeta is contemplates about how Goku lost to Frost, saying Goku could not have gone unconscious to the level of attack Frost let out and feels something is not right. Jaco moves next to Vegeta to see the fight at a better view. Frost is ready to fight Piccolo and so he immediately charges Piccolo as the match begins. However, Piccolo disappears and commences charging the Makankosappo. While doing his, Frost figures what Piccolo has to do and that's storing an enormous amount of ki to unleash the attack. Frost starts firing blasts at Piccolo but Piccolo evades them. Piccolo attempts to attack Frost several times with the Makankosappo. While Piccolo tries to get closer to Frost to hit him, Frost is firing more blasts and one pierces through his leg but Piccolo keeps his stored energy. He then creates clones of himself to store more energy. Champa is frustrated that Piccolo has not tried to attack Frost, but he ran around. He commands that the referee disqualify him but he denies. Beerus tells Champa that the referee is higher than gods during the matches. Frost is shooting at the clones of Piccolo, trying to find the correct one. After some time, Frost decides to wipe out the clones and charges the real Piccolo. Piccolo blocks Frost's punches with one hand. At the range they're at, Piccolo not use the Makankosappo as pointed out by Whis and Goku. Frost kicks Piccolo's hurt leg and punches him, which makes him lose the energy he had and then Frost kicks him away, creating distance between them. While Frost is no looking, Piccolo extends his arm to get a hold of Frost. Piccolo says that he had to think about how he would hit him. Frost says he thought he won when he made the ki disperse but this has created an opening for Piccolo to grab him. He has figured out that Piccolo let him pierce his leg to create that situation. While Piccolo is charging his technique, Frost lifts his arm into Piccolo's coiled arm. When Piccolo is ready to fire the Makankosappo, he gets dizzy then he tries to use the move but Frost gets free and blasts Piccolo through his abdomen. The Makankosappo is then fired toward the barrier, creating a hole. Frost is declared the winner by the referee. All of a sudden, Jaco objects Frost being the winner because Jaco claims Frost is using a weapon. He requests the referee to check his right arm for a needle or other small weapon. He also claims he saw what Frost did. Champa is mad that Jaco would claim false accusations because they lost. He even states that if the referee doesn't find anything on Frost, he would destroy Jaco. The Saiyan says that Frost is a hero because he fought alongside him once on Planet Mayonnai and they defeated space pirates there. Jaco wants to take back what he said when he hears Champa would destroy him but Beerus and Vegeta want the referee to still do it even if Jaco gets destroyed. The referee checks Frost's right arm. He rubs on his wrist then a needle pops out. He touches the needle then he gets woozy and falls out. Jaco is happy about this but Champa is mad. Frost claims that what he has is not a weapon but is actually biological. However, the referee claims that there are signs of it being artificial. He then disqualifies Frost for breaking the rules, declaring Piccolo the winner. The Saiyan wonders why someone as good as Frost would do something like that but Vados says that's his true nature. She even goes on to say that the space pirates he and Frost fought are part of an organization Frost is the leader of. Frost reveals his true ambition, saying he starts wars and then concludes them. He then buys the ravaged land for a cheap price and make more off reconstruction and redevelopment. This is all a business scheme Frost has personally created. Beerus says Frieza did a similar method and Whis says he did it to push off his good image. Vegeta says even though he's from another universe, there is no good Frieza. Piccolo says he thought he was the clever one but he fell into Frost's trap, as he regenerates his abdomen. Frost says the reason he lost is because he wasn't aware of his fighting style. Champa angrily questions Vados picking a warrior like that. Vados defends herself, saying Champa only told her to select someone who would definitely win. Frost is done with his match and decides to find set. Champa is ready to destroy Frost because he embarrassed him but Vegeta does not want Frost to be destroyed or disqualified because he wants to beat Frost himself. The referee tells Vegeta that Piccolo lost has been retracted and is still in the match. Vegeta then tells the referee that Piccolo is forfeiting. After thinking, Piccolo decides to forfeit and let Vegeta fight. After talking to Vados about obtaining a win because Frost is back in the matches, Champa says that he will forget that Frost put shame upon him and if he wins the next one, Champa will think about providing financial support toward his organization. Beerus wants Vegeta to win the match to end it and make him feel better. Vegeta flies down from his seat for his match. Frost comments how Vegeta is confident letting him back in the matches. Vegeta states that he hates the way Frost sounds, which has Frost confused. Major Events *Frost defeats Piccolo by knocking him out of the ring, winning the third match. **Jaco reveals that Frost was cheating, using a hidden weapon to cause Piccolo and Goku to feel disoriented, and he is disqualified, declaring Piccolo the true winner of the third match. *Frost is revealed to be a space pirate, rather than a good, noble hero. *Vegeta tells Piccolo to forfeit, as he wants to defeat Frost himself for his actions, telling the referee there is no need to disqualify him. Battles *Piccolo vs. Frost (Final Form) Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Gallery Piccolo-Vs.-Frost.jpeg DBSPiccolo-Makankosappo.png Piccolo-MakankosappoDBS.jpeg nn7jf34.jpg VegetaVsFrostTournament.png Vegeta-Super35.png ca:Episodi 34 (BDS) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 034 pt-br:Piccolo vs. Frost! Aposte tudo no Makankosappo! es:Episodio 34 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga